Breaking Up With You
by Fire nation rox
Summary: Zuko is having girl friend problems at a christmas party, so...yeah!


Breaking up with you.

The darkness retreated as he lit candle after candle. He wore his green robes as he knelt on the floor to meditate. He was preparing for anything as he thought of the ruckus in the other room. He heard his uncle singing something off key.

"Da, la, la, la, la, laaaa"

His uncle sang as Zuko winced. Trying to drown out the singing he meditated hard. Finally he threw his tea the closet.

"Everything alright in there?"

Iroh asked as he neared the door.

"Everything is fine! Leave me!"

Zuko called from deep inside the room.

"Your guest will be arriving any minuets, are you dressed?"

Iroh asked his nephew as Zuko looked down. 'Maybe I should wash up...I mean Jin is comming.' He thought as he brushed his fingers though his hair. His hand got stuck several times. He stood up dusted himself off, and reached for the door knob.

"Well, hello stranger!"

Sang Jin as Zuko stepped back. Her eyes full of hope as he began to blush. She looked up.

"You...know...we're standing under a...mistletoe."

She giggled as she leand closer to his lips. He leand in closer...then froze. Just as Katara stepped in. His mouth hung open as he pratically ran towards her. She turned behind her as she and Aang kissed. He stood there dumstruck as his heart fell onto the floor. Jin came up beside him.

"Greeting ones guest shows true manners."

She whispered as she kissed his cheek. Before too long the small apartment was filled to the wazoo with people either singing with the small band, or darncing, or just simply mingling with outher guest. Iroh was going around the room serving people as Ben stepped infront of his uncle.

"Let me help."

He comanded as Iroh shook his head 'no'.

"Your young, go enjoy your friends, I'll join in later."

He grunted as Ben shrugged and went off to fin Jin. He saw her sitting by a boy who had been sitting alone for a while. They were laughing when Ben dragged his feet towards the two.

"You wore a dress?"

She giggled as he sat up more.

"Not a dress, it was...ok it was a dress of a Kyoshi warrior."

Jake exclaimed as he blushed Jin saw Ben and quickly caught her breath.

"Hey, come join us...this guy's killer!"

She giggled as she patted the floor beside her. Reluctantly he sat and tried to listen.

"Hey, Jin, want to go dance?"

Ben interrupted as Jin couldn't stop laughing.

"...Sure...we'll...be...back...Jake."

She laughed as they made way to the small dance floor. Aang and Katara were slow dancing when Jin and Ben came onto the dance floor. As if on queue a fast beated song filled the dancers ears as they began to dance as if they needed to use the restroom.

"This is **_soo_** much fun

!"

Jin shouted as Zuko nodded.

"Yeah I know, I wish the fast songs were done too."

He shouted at Jin.

"What?"

She shouted as Zuko suddenly tripped and fell right into a tray his uncle was serving. The room grew silent as his face rose out of the dip, green was dripping off of him everywhere. Jin giggled into her hand as she neared him. She took a finger and wiped some off as she stuck that finger into her mouth and her eyes widdend.

"Mmmmm! You'd make a fine tray."

She said as the music returned and the chit-chat begun again. Uncle rushed out with a white fluffy towl as he then disapeard once again. After a while a refreashment table was set up and George finally got to mingal with his old friends. Zuko then grabbed Jin's hands and led her to the tabel, her white dress flowed behind her and when they stopped it stopped moments after they did. He took her by her hands and stared deply into her dark eyes.

"I want to ask you somthing..."

He told her as a slow song ended.

"Will you two help me put this on the table, I totaly forgot it."

Iroh asked as Zuko dropped Jin's hands, sighed and then stepped into the kitchen. Iroh stood there in the middle of the kitchen holding a glass bowle larger then he, and deeper than his head filled a quareter from the top.

"Fine!"

Zuko snapped as he grabbed it from the old man and shoved the door open. Suddenly he tripped over a thow rug and lost the bowle as the red liquid showered onto Jin.

"Ahhh!"

She screamed as her white dress became splashed with red. She stood there with her fists clutched. Zuko just stood there with the big bowle rolling around him.

"...Are you...mad?"

Zuko asked as every one watched.

"Yes...Lee...I am mad!"

She said sarcasticly calm. She tried to get her hair out of her face. It slid back into her face dripping red punch down her nose. She stomped her high heeld foot. As she began to walk away. He rushed to her side as he looked at her dreamaily. They were in between rooms as he looked up and began to smirt.

"Look, we're under a mistletoe."

Zuko as he pointed up. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she looked up. He leaned in a little, as she leaned in a little closer untill their lips met.

"I'm sorry Lee its over...but Merry Christmas."

She told him as she turned way. He stood there surprized as he he watched her grab her coat and purse and left. His heartburtsed as his mouth hung lowto the floor. A heavy hand suddenly fell upon his shoulder. "Uncle I really don't want to talk about it."

He said as George said nothing. Ben looked towards the door halve expeacting for her to run in saying, 'got ya!' The hand left his shoulder as Ben wished Uncle would tell hi it was Jin's lost. Suddenly he felt small warm lip kiss his cheek as he turned to see his mysterious kisser walking away in blue and white as her dark brown braids waved good bye. He sighed as he leaned aginst the wall as he didn't notice that the guest were leaving.

"I can't wait for next year's Christmas party!"

He said as the room fell silent and dark.


End file.
